


Between Places

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Morrigan - Freeform, Pagan Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: The boys and Cas are chasing a monster. They meet a Goddess with a grudge.





	

It was the evening of October 31, and the trio of hunters-two humans and a fallen angel-were chasing a shape shifter through an area of hilly scrub woods on the outskirts of a small city in Colorado. The sun had set behind the mountains, and dusk was closing in. The beast was fast, unnaturally so. It appeared to be human, and probably female, but it acted more animal than man. It dodged through the brush- sometimes on two legs, sometimes seemingly on four. This was like no shifter they had dealt with before. As darkness fell, they pursued it further into the wild area, away from the Impala and from safety. Several times they lost it, but were quickly able to pick up its trail again as it led them deeper into the wild. Just as the last light left the sky, the shifter pulled its final trick. They had cornered it against a large outcropping of rock. All but the angel were panting with exertion. 

“Ok, games over.” Growled the older hunter. “Time for you to die.” He lunged at the shifter, silver bladed knife held high. The shifter said nothing, and did not move, but smiled. There was a sound like the roaring of wind through the trees. The hunter jumped back, and then looked up to see that the shifter had transformed- into a very large crow! The huge beast gave a single cheeky caw, and launched itself up over the rocks that had once trapped it, vanishing.

“Oh no, you’re not getting away that easily. C’mon.” He gestured for the other two to follow as he began to climb the rocks. The younger hunter tucked his knife into his pants and followed his brother, scrabbling up the steep slope. The angel hesitated. Something was not right about this. He realized what it was just as the hunters gained the top of the rock. His eyes went wide.

“Dean! Sam! WAIT!” He yelled. The hunters half turned, but it was too late. There was a flash, another roaring of wind, and they both vanished from where they stood. The angel sighed, and began to climb. A few minutes later, he vanished from the world as well.

 

They stood…nowhere. A thick mist surrounded them. There were no landmarks-or land for that matter-to be seen. Thankfully the hunters had stopped moving once they had realized that they weren’t in Kansas (or Colorado) anymore. With a series of shouts and answering yells, the angel was able to locate them fairly quickly in the nothingness.

“This is just fucking great!” The green eyed hunter grumbled. “Where the hell did we pop off to now? Purgatory, again? Or someone’s weird version of Heaven?”

“I don’t know, Dean. It doesn’t look like Purgatory to me.” His hazel eyed brother answered.

“We’re inside the Veil.” Cas answered without being asked. “We’ve crossed over. Sort of.” What? The hunters shot Cas puzzled looks. The angel took a deep breath.

“October 31, Samhain to the Pagans. When the Wall between the worlds of the living and the dead is traditionally the thinnest. There are places where, when it thins, one is supposedly able to step through while still living.”

“I thought that was just myth.” Said Sam.

“So had I, but apparently it’s not. I realized what was happening a second too late. I tried to stop you, and followed you in when I couldn’t. And now we're all trapped here.”Cas said unhappily.

“Can’t you just zap us home again? Angel wings, and all that?” Dean asked.

“My powers don’t work here. None of them. I can’t even summon my Blade. Something, or someone, of great power is binding them.” Cas replied. He was clearly uncomfortable with being powerless and defenseless once again. A figure appeared from the mist. A young woman with dark hair and green eyes approached them. She wore a knee length, dark, shimmering dress. Its color seemed to shift from black, to green, to blue, to purple as she moved. Over it was a black hooded cloak.

“Yes. Someone. My Lady wishes to speak with you.” Her voice was rough, scratchy. “That’s why I brought you here. Come with me.” She began to move back the way she had come. None of them moved to follow. They knew better than to follow a stranger blindly, especially in unfamiliar surroundings. Especially one who had successfully brought them into her trap.

“Wait just a damn minute. You LURED us into the Veil? Why? Who is it that wants to talk to us?” Deans voice was low, his eyes flashed angrily and his fists clenched at his side. He reached for his knife, but it was gone. Sam’s weapon had also vanished.

“All will be made clear in due time. Come.” She continued to walk away.

“Be damned if we’re following you without some kind of explanation first.” Dean snapped. The woman shrugged.

“Then you will all be trapped here forever.” She kept moving. After a brief hesitation-lost, unarmed, and with no other choice-the trio followed her into the mist.

 

After walking in silence for what seemed to be a long time, they came to a place that was distinctive from its surroundings. A circle of waist high stones jutted up, and the mist was less in this place. They couldn’t see the ground, but there was a feeling of grass or bare earth beneath their feet. The air was warm, and smelled faintly of summer flowers.

“Rest here. My Lady will be with you shortly.” She vanished back into the mist.

“Great. Left again.” Dean groused. “This kinda thing is why I fucking hate Halloween.”

“Who would bring us HERE to talk to us?” Sam asked, speaking mostly to himself.

“I dunno. Demon, maybe? ” Dean answered.

“We’d be back in Hell if it was a demon. Or it would come to us. Someone went through a lot of trouble to lure us in. This makes no sense.” Sam was truly puzzled. Why do all this? And why them? A new voice answered his unspoken questions.

“Because, Sam Winchester, I wanted to speak to you. To all three of you. “Another woman had appeared at the circles edge. She looked very much like the first, but was older. She wore the same kind of dress and cloak, only longer. Her face was more care worn, and he eyes held more knowledge. A few streaks of grey graced her raven locks. A long dagger was sheathed at her waist, and brown leather bracers covered her forearms. They were etched with a delicate knotted design. This one was obviously a warrior.

“Who are you, and why have you lured us here?” Dean snarled. He stalked up to her, looking directly into her eyes. Sam stepped up behind Dean, ready to help if he was needed. Cas hung back, looking pale and shocked. Realization had hit him. He knew this being. She was powerful, and very dangerous. Worthy of respect and caution.

“Dean!” Cas hissed loudly. “Don’t! Stop.” The woman turned from Dean at the interruption, and smiled at Cas. 

“You know, don’t you? You’ve figured it out? Who I am?” Cas nodded. 

“And I know who, and what, you are as well. Warrior of Adonai.” The woman replied with a smirk. Cas approached her as she turned to face him. He gave her a small bow-a gesture of respect that the boys had never seen him give any other, not even his own Father.

“I know You, Great Lady. I thank you for this honor.” Cas said solemnly. The woman smiled.

“It’s nice that your Father gave at least some of his creations manners.” She said with a glance at Dean, who returned it with an irritated glare.

“Cas, care to share with the class?” Dean snapped. 

“Sam, Dean, may I present Morrigan, Celtic Goddess of War, Mistress of Crows, Phantom Queen…”

“Enough of the titles.” Morrigan interrupted with a wave of Her hand. “I have been given too many, over time. And time is something you have little of, so let me speak uninterrupted” She looked at Sam, who had been about to ask one of the dozen questions on his lips. His mouth closed, silenced by her look. Dean looked beyond angry at being manipulated by yet another deity, but decided that silence was best, for now. Maybe he’d learn something that would help defeat this…being. The Goddess turned cold eyes on the brothers.

“Samuel, son of John, Dean, son of Mary. I have brought you here to settle a debt to Me. Not long ago, I sent one of My creatures out to collect the soul of one of My faithful followers. Her time had come to return to My Cauldron. A trio of hunters barged in. In the fight that followed, My Crow-My Reaper, if you will-was slain by one of them with a blade that I was unfamiliar with.” She looked at Cas pointedly, then returned her gaze to the other two as well. Cas eyes went wide, then closed in pain. He stumbled back.

“I mourned the loss of My…faithful servant, and vowed revenge on his killers. And now I have them.” Her voice had become hard. Dean opened his mouth. To apologize? To object or to deny that it was them? But he found he had no voice. Morrigan continued.

“But, instead of slaying all three of you, I’ve decided to seek justice in another manner. The veil will thicken again soon, and you must leave. But only two of you will be allowed passage back.” A cruel smile graced her lips. “One of you must stay and become My new Crow. I’ll even let you decide amongst yourselves who will stay.” The expression on her face was now cold. “Time is short, midnight approaches. If you refuse to make a choice by then, all three of you will be trapped here, forever.”

“Listen, I’m sorry about your…Crow. We made a mistake. But no one’s staying here. Just send us home, please. ” Sam pled, his voice soft.

“Damn straight. We’re all going home. “Dean added, his voice full of bravado to hide his fear. Morrigan merely smirked at him. She knew that he had realized that he was powerless, helpless. At Her mercy.

Behind them, Cas was silent, his eyes still closed and head bowed. He knew that it had been him that had killed the Crow. He had rushed in and slain what appeared to be a monster, giving it no thought. He had killed without hesitation. In truth, the creature had been merely a servant trying to follow the wishes of its Creator, ferrying a faithful soul to what came next for her. The woman had died despite their attempt at rescue. The Crow-it wasn’t the monster they had thought it to be. It was the child of this being. Her beloved child. As Lucifer onnce had been to his Father. Castiels heart was heavy with guilt and shame. He sent out a silent plea to the Morrigan. 

‘Take me. Please. I slew him, innocent that he was. I willingly take his place. I am so sorry. I never meant…Your child…My life for his.’ The Morrigans face softened as she looked toward the fallen angel. His eyes were wet with unshed tears.

‘You are sure?’ Came Her silent reply.

‘Yes’ Cas replied. The Goddess spoke again, this time aloud. Her face was once again stony. Her hair had become predominantly grey, as had Her cloak, and more lines etched Her face than had been there before.

“The choice has been made. Come forward, Castiel, child of Elohim.” Both brothers tried to object, to move to stop Cas as he walked to stand before Her, his head bowed. Neither hunter was able to speak or to move.

“Do you make this choice of your own free will, Castiel? “She asked, as tradition dictated she must.

“Yes, Old One. Do not harm Sam or Dean. Let them go. Send them safely home. I stay willingly to become your servant. Your Crow. ”Cas replied. It was better that the Winchesters think that he stayed only to spare them. They never need know the real, shameful, reason for his decision. His guilt was his own.

“Very well. Kneel.” Cas fell to his knees before the ancient Goddess, looking up to meet Her eyes. She nodded for him to continue. He pulled out his angel blade. The blade that had slain the Crow. Slain Her…child. He drew the blade across his open palm. Blood flowed from the the wound, and the blue-white shine of his Grace as well.

“OL DALAGARE ELASA EN MALPIRGI. OL DALAGARE TOL DE OL ADAGITA ELASA.” Cas’ voice was low, but strong. The Goddess took his hand, bringing the wound to her lips. She licked once, tasting of the blood and Grace pooled on his palm. She then kissed it gently, healing it, but leaving a scar.

“Glacaim do bhronntanas, a tugadh dá ndeoin.” Her voice was soft, almost fond. She laid her hand atop his now bowed head in benediction. “It is done.” She looked at the Winchesters, still frozen where they stood, horror and sadness now etched into their features. 

“Go in peace, hunters. Bother My Children no more.” She grinned fiercely. “My new Crow will not be defeated so easily. Remember always how he sacrificed himself with honor.” With a gesture of Her hand, the hunters were returned to where they had begun, by the rocks in a scrub wood in Colorado. The Lady addressed Her new servant.

“Come, My Child. We have much yet to do this night, and time grows short.” She moved away into the mist. The Crow nodded once in acknowledgement. It rose, its blue eyes shining with an unnatural light. It gathered its now dark coat around itself and followed its Mistress into the nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> Usual non ownership disclaimer here. 
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Cas: I GIVE YOU MY LIFE. I GIVE ALL OF MYSELF TO YOU. (Enochian)
> 
> Morrigan: I accept your gift, freely given. (Gaelic)


End file.
